Creampuff Racer: Clair's Story
by ShootingStarBlitz
Summary: Clair Cremecape is the newest addition to Sugar Rush, who has a dream of being a knight. Join him as he makes friends, and tries to find his place in the game. (Sorry about the lack of a good summary.) Fixed Chapter 1
1. Introduction

**Greetings everybody! I'm here with the start of my newest fic! Those who have kept up with Race Beyond the Looking Glass, are probably already familiar with the character of Clair. Well, this is a completely new story, with a completely different Clair. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction

_Bonjour. Je m'appelle _Clair Cremecape, and I've just been unlocked today. Being unlocked is…a weird experience. It's like waking up from a deep sleep and all of these memories flood into me. I awoke in the middle of the Candy Cane Forest. I know who I am and why I'm here. My theme is French pastry, mostly creampuffs like éclairs. I'm a racer. Well, not yet at least. I'd still have to actually race. My kart? I call her the Chouxvalier. It's made from different types of creampuffs.

I'm also a knight. Well, not really. Right now I'm just a would-be racer, who also happens to carry a sword. It's a good thing I'm alone in the Candy Cane Forest, else anyone who saw me would think I'm some sort of crazy person. But, being a knight is my dream along with being a good racer. With sword and kart, I wish to protect Sugar Rush. Not bad, right?

I haven't met the other racers yet. I suppose I should be on my way to greet them properly. I wonder what they'll think of me? I guess I won't find out standing in the forest, huh? Time to go find out.

I'm Clair Cremecape, and this is my story, I guess. _Au revoir_ for now.

* * *

** I know it's short, but it's less a chapter, and more of an introduction. The next chapter will more than likely be the actual first chapter. When I was writing this, I was thinking of holding a contest or just asking permission to use OCs, but I'm not really at the point where I'm sure if I'll use other OCs. Maybe, but I'm not sure yet. I may save it for another story. I'll let you all know.** **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late upload, things have been quite busy lately. But that's okay now, because here is the first chapter of Creampuff Racer!** **This is actually a rewrite/extension of the chapter because the previous version was lacking a lot. I hope you enjoy this one.  
**

* * *

It was evening in Sugar Rush. The arcade had just closed, and the racers of Sugar Rush had just finished their Roster Race and were hanging out at the track.

"Today's race was pretty good." Said Vanellope. She was sitting at a table with Rancis, Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Eh, I could've done better." Said Rancis. "I think it's time to take the Kit Kart to the Bakery for maintenance." Taffyta laughed.

"Are you sure it was your kart and not you, Rancis?" She asked with a sneer. Rancis gave her a mean look.

"Taffyta…" He grumbled.

"Oh boy, it sure is lively here now." Candlehead said with a nervous giggle.

"Calm down you two…" Said Vanellope.

Suddenly there was an alarm-like beeping throughout Sugar Rush.

**A NEW RACER HAS BEEN UNLOCKED!**

Everyone's eyes widened at the announcement.

"A new racer!?" Said Vanellope. "I wonder who it could be?"

"I hope it's a guy." Said Rancis. "The girl-to-guy ratio is seriously overwhelming."

"I hope they're nice!" said Candlehead.

"Whoever it is…" Taffyta said. "They better be good competition."

"I'm sure they'll be good, Taffyta." Said Vanellope.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Candy Cane Forest, a kart made of French pastries was driving through.

_"Oh, mon dieu…" said the driver. _"I think I might be lost…" He sighed. "Why did I have to wake up in the middle of the forest!?" He yelled, slamming his foot on the brake and coming to a sudden stop. He sighed.

"Calm down Clair." He said to himself. "The forest has to lead somewhere…" He took a deep breath and put his foot on the pedal and continued driving.

After a while he spotted a clearing, with a building and some karts.

"Hey, maybe that's where everyone is." He said with a smile. He made his way toward the clearing.

* * *

The racers heard the sound of an engine. A kart was closing in fast.

"Huh? Is the racer coming from the forest?" Taffyta asked.

Everyone gathered around the forest entrance, waiting for the racer to show up. Thoughts went through their heads. What would the racer be like? Would they be a friend? How would their racing be?

The French pastry kart and its driver came speeding out of the forest and into the area where the carts were parked. He looked around, and took a deep breath.

"Looks like I made it." He said stepping out of the kart. The other racers took a good look at him.

He had fair skin, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He appeared to have on a White T-shirt with a Light brown and white racing jacket. He didn't have his arms in the sleeves and only the top button around his neck was buttoned, as if he were wearing it like a cape. He also had light brown pants, a white scarf and black sneakers and black fingerless gloves.

_"Bonjour!"_ He said with a smile. The other racers looked at each other, then back at him

"Were you speaking French?" Crumbelina asked.

"Yes I was, _Madame_." He said. "French is in my code!"

"Oh, great. This one's a weirdo." Said Taffyta.

"Come on, Taffyta. You're being a bit too quick to judge." Vanellope said. "I think it's pretty cool." She smirked as Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"Well anyway…" She said, turning to the boy. "On behalf of everyone here, I, President Vanellope von Schweetz would like to welcome you to Sugar Rush."

_"Merci." _The boy said with a smile. "_Je m'appelle _Clair Cremecape." He bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to finally meet my fellow racers!"

The guys snickered.

"Clair? Isn't that a girl's name?" Gloyd asked still snickering.

"W-what? No! It's French! There's no 'E' in my name…" Clair looked away in embarrassment. "_Mon dieu…_"

"Alright guys, that's enough." Said Vanellope thinking to herself that while Clair's name is funny, she had to maintain a welcoming role as President. Fun can come later. "Clair, you're a new racer, so we'll be expecting a lot from you." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "So chin up, Creampuff!"

"C-Creampuff!?" Clair's face turned to one of dread for a moment. He shook his head before Vanellope could notice and put on a smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Madame Vanellope." He Clair.

Vanellope laughed. "Madame? You're being a bit too formal. Relax! We're all friends here. You're home."

Clair nodded in agreement. "Right. Home."

Rancis approached Clair extending a hand.

"Hey, Clair right? My name's Rancis, and that's Gloyd and Swizzle" He pointed to the two guys behind him. "No hard feelings about before, right?"

Clair shook his head and smiled. "None at all! It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand to Rancis' and shook it heartily.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself, Clair." Said Rancis. "You seem to have an interesting theme going for you."

"It's French pastry. Well, mostly crème based pastry. Éclairs, creampuffs, that kind of thing."

"That explains your kart. What do you call it?"

"The Chouxvalier." Clair said, looking at his kart with pride.

"That's a pretty cool name for a kart." Rancis said. "I think we'll get along just fine."

Clair laughed. "Thanks, I guess."

"What else do we need to know about you, Clair?" Rancis asked.

"There's not really much to me." Clair said. "I'm a racer like everyone else here."

"Well everyone can see that." Rancis responded. "But everyone here does something besides race. Don't you have hobbies, or dreams?"

* * *

Oh no. He asked THAT question. I can feel the excitement welling up in me. I just have to answer!

* * *

Clair's face turned into a wide smile at the question. He ran over to his kart and jumped on tail end of it. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"I am a swordsman! But it's more than just a hobby!" Clair's personality had shifted. He had gone from soft-spoken and polite, to loud and excited. He reached into his kart and pulled out a sword that appeared to be made of candy. "It is my passion!" The crowd had gasped. "And as for my dream, I wish to become _un chevalier_! A knight!" He held his sword in the air. "With sword and kart, I wish to protect Sugar Rush and help all its people!"

There was a dead silence amongst the crowd of racers. Clair looked down at them and laughed meekly feeling somewhat embarrassed. He put his sword back in his kart and jumped of of it.

"I went overboard a bit, didn't I? I'm sorry."

"No, that's alright!" Vanellope said. "That's actually a pretty cool dream, Cream."

"Vanellope my be President, but the game still is technically a kingdom." Rancis said. "I guess someone wanting to be a knight isn't too strange."

* * *

Wow, I didn't think things would go so well. I went a little overboard with the dramatics, but I can't help it! Fighting for justice excites me! I mean, think of all the racers here. Everyone here has a passion beyond racing. Rancis himself said so. Still, I'm glad I made a good impression.

* * *

Taffyta scoffed. "A knight? We don't need a knight. That's what the police are for."

* * *

I spoke too soon didn't I?

* * *

"Taffyta!" Vanellope yelled.

"What!? If he wants to be a knight, he should move to _Ghosts 'n' Goblins_. This is Sugar Rush; we race here. Nobody needs to be saved."

"Well, Madame I-"

"Don't you 'Madame' me!" Taffyta shouted. "I knew you were a weirdo..."

Clair's smile disappeared. He didn't think anyone would be so hostile towards him.

"I...I'm sorry..." Clair said in a apologetic but somewhat sad tone.

* * *

There's always that one isn't there? But for some reason, I'm not angry. I'm just sad. I knew I wasn't going to fit in so soon, but I didn't think I'd be yelled at. I don't fight unless I have to, and I don't want to argue either. But I'm not sure if I should be here right now.

I...I think I need to be alone right now...

_Au revoir..._

* * *

Clair turned around and got in his kart.

"Wait, Clair! Don't leave!" Vanellope said.

Without a word, Clair had driven back into the forest.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. Yeah, Clair is a little upset right now. But he's a nice guy, he couldn't possibly yell at Taffyta, even if she's insulting him. What's going to happen?  
**

** For those who had read the first draft of this chapter, I hope its a little better. I still feel like it could've ended better, but I'm glad I was able to flesh things out.  
**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
